


In Night

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: The story of 〝Janus Kasmir/Caleb Dume〟 that I wrote first.





	In Night

カラランは奇麗好きで、彼の船は専用ドロイドによっていつも磨きあげられていた。センサーに引っかかれば早朝でも真夜中でも関係なく動き回る小型ドロイドに俺は必ず眠りを妨げられていたが、そんな不快も最近では〈日常〉の範囲に入りつつある。微かな作動音を発して寝台の横へ現れたそれを、安全の象徴と思えるくらいには、ここへ馴染んでいた。けれど、塵ひとつ落ちていない床は昔居た場所を思い起こさせて、居心地がいいのか悪いのか、たまに解らなくなる。  
闇の中でドロイドが回転を止め、ゆっくり立ち止まった。円盤状の体から最適なアームを伸ばし、大事なことなど他に何もないと云いたげに作業する〝彼〟を見ていると、靄が忍び込むように、いつの間にか不安が肺を満たしている。喉が詰まって呼吸がつらくなり、じっと身を横たえていることが耐えがたくなった。俺はそれを、自分が銀河の〈最重要指名手配者〉だという事情のせいにしていた。クローントルーパーは優秀な追跡者で、俺が行く先で残した僅かな痕跡を正確に辿ってくる。今のところ、俺たちは巧く立ち回っていたが、追っ手の影を完全に振り切ることはできなかった。いつ終わるのかも解らない緊張は意識の底に溜まり、時々俺たちを不機嫌にさせる。  
今日の仕事はいつもより派手だった。だから、疲れた体が精神にも影響を及ぼして、過敏になっているんだ、それだけのことだ。寝返りを打って、ドロイドを視界から消すと、かわりに眼に入った緑の胸が、凪いだ海のように膨らんだ。  
カラランの寝息は潮騒に似ている。聞いていれば、落ち着くだろうかと考えた刹那、  
「眠れないか、ＫＩＤ」  
声が降ってきて、すこし驚いた。まるで起きていて俺を見ていたように、彼の声ははっきりとしている。視線を上げると頬杖をしたジェイナス・カスミアと眼が合った。やはり起きていたんじゃないだろうか。肌と同じく緑のそれは、用心深い洞察と明確な覚醒を湛えている。計器の発する光が虹彩にぽつんと点を落としていた。両の口角が上がると、眼差しに、密輸業者らしからぬ少年めいた明るさが重なる。  
「ハードな再会だったな」  
鼻のない顔が喉奥で笑った。  
「でも出し抜いてやったろう？ しばらく顔を合わせることはない」  
多分彼の云う通り……だが俺は、笑う気にはなれなかった。かつて生死を共にした友人が銃を向けてくることは、予想以上に俺を落胆させていた。黙していると、カスミアが、  
「明日の仕事は一人でも問題ない」  
朝寝を促す。首を振り、  
「行くよ。俺も行く」  
と返した。一人になると考え始めてしまいそうで、嫌なのだ。身体を動かして仕事に集中しているほうがいい。  
「大丈夫。眠れる」  
「……ならいい」  
瞼を閉じて、貼りついた気管に空気を入れた。  
息を吐くことだけ考えていると、胸のつかえが取れてくる。  
こんな時身に染み込んだ教えは役に立った。考えても仕方ないことは考えない、今出来ることをする。都合のいいように、解釈していると解ってはいたが、やらないよりましだった。再びあけた視界には横臥したカスミアの身体がそびえている。鍛えられた厚みと無駄のないしなやかさは見るからに強靱で、どんな過酷なＧigにも耐えられそうだ。でも絶対なんてことは、この世にはない。ないんだ。上を向くと、カスミアはまだ俺を見ていた。泰然と横たわるＳ字から、静かに、太く逞しい腕が持ち上がる。  
山脈から月が登るように音もなく登ったそれは、俺に向かってきて、左の側頭部に降りた。三本の指がほどいたままの髪へ潜り、温もりがじわりと混ざるまで俺は待った。時々彼がくれる温度はいつも不思議で、俺はいつも長いあいだそれを享受したかった。穴の開くほど見つめても、カスミアは何も云わない。だから俺は気の済むまで彼を眺めた。今さら多くの発見があるわけじゃない。眺めること自体におそらく意味はない。ただ俺は、体温を感じながら、それをくれる相手を見たいだけなんだ。理由も解らぬまま自分だけに与えられる存在は、初めてだったから。  
聖堂のマスターたちは、ヤングリング一人一人のものでありながら、誰か一人のものじゃなかった。勿論パダワンになれば別だし師弟でなくとも強く結ばれた友が出来ることもある。物心つくかつかないかのうちにフォース感知者として連れて来られる俺たちは、云ってみれば〈ジェダイ〉という大きな家族の一員で、その絆は互いの命を預け合うほど強い。だけどマスターたちと同じで、俺たちは全員が、互いのものでありながら、誰のものでもない。  
それは正しい在り方だと思う。カスミアとも同じだ。俺たちは仕事のパートナーで、最初こそいろいろあったものの──今では信頼し合っている。でも俺は、常に一人になる覚悟を持っているし、彼の思惑を越えてまで守ってもらおうとは思わない。俺たちは互いのものでありながら、そうではない。だけど、ならこの感触は、一体何だというんだろう。  
大きな手が俺の頭を温めている。俺が神経質になった時、左頭に手をやる癖を、カスミアは俺自身より早く見抜いていた。何故カスミアは俺に触れるんだ？ 俺に戸惑いや疑問を抱かせることなくそれが出来る？  
でも俺はもう解っていた。この悪党は、普段そんな素振りは全く見せないのに、その気になれば、どこまでも優しくなることが出来る。俺が不安を感じて頭に手を伸ばしたくなるまさにその時、彼の手は、当たり前のように伸びてくる。だから俺は許し、受け入れてしまう。何で解るんだと泣きたい気持ちで尋ねる。  
彼のミディ・クロリアン値を測りたい衝動にかられ、冗談交じりにそう云ったことがあった。カスミアは、フォースがなくたってそのくらい解るだろうと応えて肩をすくめた。もっともだと俺も思う。でもやっぱり解らない。何故彼は俺のこと、こんなに気がつくのか。質問しようとした俺に、カスミアは先手を打って、『解ろうとすれば解るのさ』と笑って云った。指が髪を滑る感覚は嫌ではなかったが、語尾にＫＩＤとつけたのは余計だった。  
彼と、俺の間には何があるんだろう。  
頭から手が離れる。俺が落ち着いたことを知ったからだ。でも俺は、なんとなく物足りなくて、今までそうしたことはなかったのだが、俺のほうから手を、伸ばした。  
カスミアが驚いた顔を見せる。俺は構わず彼の頸部に触れる。  
カラランの特徴である張り出した後頭は、外へ三角を描いて首に合流していた。全身にある黒いラインがここにも太く走り、彼の精悍さを彩っている。掌に当てた皮膚は見かけより柔らかで、一見冷たそうだが、実際には温かい。  
顔の輪郭に沿うひれをかすめ、その下の房に指をあてた。  
彼には他のカラランのような触覚がない。俺の知っているカラランは、左右のこめかみから細長い触覚がアンテナみたいに突き出している。カスミアにはそれがない代わり、二つの触髭が腹まで伸びているのだ。──どうしてかは訊いたことがない。  
飾り布の巻かれたそれを、つかんでみる。血が通っている。すこし指が重なる太さを滑り下りて、先まで来た。先端の温度は外気とあまり変わらなかった。撫でたり、裏返したり、握ってみたりしながら、俺は何かを確かめる。〈何か〉って？ 解らない。けど、解っている。俺が感じているもの。これは何だ？ これは、ひどく私的な行為だ。こんなふうに馴れ馴れしく誰かに触れ続けるのは初めてだった。聖堂では失礼なこと、あるいは〈誤解を生むこと〉として教わったから。でも彼のフォースは俺がそうすることを許していたし、誤解──〈誤解を生むこと〉という教えは習った時にはうまく飲み込めなかったが──つまり、誤解でなければ、構わないんじゃないか？  
上目に窺うと、カスミアは居心地の悪そうな、それとも良さそうな、どちらともつかない表情で俺を見つめていた。  
彼が何も云わないから俺は質問を忘れる。  
房を鼻の下へ持って行こうとすると、  
「そのくらいにしておけ」  
制止された。  
「どうしてだよ？」  
俺はやっと質問をした──今までした中で一番短い質問を。  
動きを続け、匂いを嗅ぐ。彼の匂いは水に似ている。カラランは泳ぎが得意そうだしな、と俺は考える。本当かどうかなんて知らないけど。握る手に、力を込めると、カスミアは大きな頸を僅かに反らし、ぶるりと身を震わせた。  
「……気持ちよさそう、に見える」  
「だから、やめろと云ってる」  
険しい顔を突き出した彼に、手の甲を掴まれた。  
三本の指は長くて俺の手をすっかり握るけど、なんだかすかすかで、物足りなさを煽られる。房から引き剥がすそれを両手で掴み返した。  
長くてすこし太い指。緑の。細部だけ見たら作りは俺と変わらないのに。  
何故三本しかないんだろう。何故俺の指は五本ある？ 俺の指は余ってしまって、どう掴まったらいいのか解らないじゃないか。それでも俺は、彼の手を、握りしめた。  
「……やめる必要、あるのか？」  
「ＫＩＤ」  
「ＫＩＤって呼ぶな」  
身を寄せて、警告した。何度云ってもみんな俺を〈ＫＩＤ〉と呼ぶことをやめないんだ。  
左手で彼の手を掴まえておいて、右手で房を持った。  
唇にあたる感触を確かめる。歯を立てて、弾力と固さを知る。そのまま滑らせると、握った彼の手が、解らぬくらいの小ささで反応した。巻かれていた飾り布を咥え、引く。  
「よせ……」  
解けた隙間に舌をこじ入れて、つるりとした肌の感触を知った。カラランの頭部のどこかで大きく息が吐き出された。  
「──ＢＡＢＹ ＪＥＤＩは好奇心が強い」  
初めて聞くカスミアの掠れ声に、ぞくりとする。  
背筋を這い上るこれは何だろう？ 初めての感覚だ、初めての。  
「……何事も、経験だろ？ 密輸業者になるならこれも、知っとかないと、いけないんじゃないのか？」  
「だが、焦る必要はない」  
「そのうち知ることになるんだろ？ なら今知ったって同じことだ」  
「ＫＩＤ、」  
「ＫＩＤって云うな。俺の名前はケイレブ・デュームだ」  
カスミア、と名を呼ぼうとして、出来なかった。  
彼の指が俺の舌をつまんだから。  
不満の声を上げかけたが、カスミアが近付いていることを知り、抵抗をやめた。  
視界が黒と緑でいっぱいになる。すぐにぼやけて何も見えなくなる。  
カスミアの口が、俺の舌をはさむ。  
背が跳ねた。  
こんな、ところを、他人に触られるなんて。初めてだ。これは何だろう？ この触れ合いは。ほんの僅か触れられているだけなのに、熱をはらんだ痺れが体の芯を駆ける。伸ばされた舌と硬くなる背中。咥える位置が徐々に、深くなって、俺はますます強く、彼の手を握りしめる。  
開け放した口から涎が垂れそうになって、反射的に首を引いた。すると舌から離れた指が後ろ髪に差し入れられ、仰向けに転がされた。顔が覆い被さり、カラランの口が俺をふさいで、柔らかなものが入ってくる。絡めとられる。  
左手に彼の重さを受け止めた。  
カスミアの口は大きくて、舌は俺の中で溢れた。  
さらさらしたカラランの唾液と自分の唾液が混ざり合い、だらしなく頬を伝い下りる。拭きたい、と思うが左手は握ったまま押さえられていたし、右手は縋ることで忙しかった。片手では掴みきれない腕。脳を麻痺させるパルスと溺れたようにする吸息。深く吸い込みたいのに、すこしの間しか与えられず、苦しい、でも、息が上がるのは苦しいからだけじゃない。  
カスミアの舌に隅々まで探られて、俺は知られてしまった。俺の口蓋、俺の舌下、俺の歯列、俺の舌根──咳込んで、横を向くと、ずるりと喉奥から抜けた。彼の舌がこんなに長いなんて知らなかった。知ってしまった。知らなかった。知識としては教わったけど、実践する日が来るなんて考えたこともなかった。  
オーダーには何とあった？ こんなことをしたら除名処分かな？ せっかくパダワンになれたのに。あ、でも、俺にはもうジェダイ・ナイトになれる未来はなかったんだ。導いてくれる師も、承認してくれるマスターたちも居ない。みんなのフォースも感じ取れない、誰一人。  
時々街で出くわす帝国の報道は絶望的なものだった。  
多分俺は最後のパダワン、最後の生き残りなんだ。  
カスミアが何か尋ねていたが、俺には聞こえなかった。  
最後に見たマスターの背が眼の前に現れ、耳は、石だらけの地を踏みしめる乱れた靴音と、俺たちに向けられたいくつもの発砲音を聴いていたから。  
彼女は『Ｒｕｎ』と云った。  
帝国から逃げること。  
死を遠ざけること。  
彼女が発した最期の言葉を成し遂げること。  
生き残ることが、今の俺に出来るたった一つのことだった。ならば生き残る為に、生きる為に、俺は、出来ることを──それがたとえジェダイの生き方でなかったとしても。  
正しいかどうかなんて解らないし、今は知りたくもなかった。ただ他者の重さと、優しさが、生きているという実感を俺に教えたから、こめかみに流れた水をなかったものにしてくれた口へ、顔を寄せた。  
舌に触れる滑らかな肉厚、ぬるい湿り、尖った歯先。押しつけると、ちくりとした刺激の後、鉄の味がした。カスミアは不味そうに眉を顰めたけど、結局その味を俺と共有した。俺は彼を真似て彼の舌を咥え、彼の舌を音を立てて吸った。  
「……飲み込みが早いな、ケイレブ」  
低く笑う声が降る。  
「カ、スミア……」  
「俺の名前はジェイナスだぜ。云ってみろ」  
「……ジェイナス……」  
「そうだ」  
「ジェイナス」  
彼の腰を掴まえ、何も考えないことを願った。  
カスミアの手が頭を下りる。髪を梳き、頬を包み、口を重ねる。彼の大きな掌が背にあてられると、温かくて力が抜けた。代わりに眠気が満ち潮みたいに忍び入ってきた。  
「大丈夫だな、ＫＩＤ」  
「ん……？ 大丈夫だよ。お前の……フォースが、流れ込んできて、すごく気持ちがいいんだ……」  
「そうか」  
「うん」  
「眠れるなら眠れ」  
「でも、」  
ジェイナス、と閉じそうになる瞼を押し上げる。だけど彼は、  
「寝ろ」  
とだけ云って頬の手を離した。  
続きは？ と口にしたつもりだが、声になっていたかどうか自信がない。  
ゆっくりと横臥に戻る気配を感じながら、俺はひたひたと眠りに誘われていた。  
まどろみの水面下から彼を見上げ、云っておかなければと考える。朝の中ではきっと顔が見えすぎて、俺は何も云えないから。  
すべてをかけていたものが、それ以外知らずに歩んできたものが、次々に、崩壊し、意味を為さないものになって、行くべき道も、立つべき場所さえ解らなくなったような時、出会った相手が優しさを分け与えてくれることの不思議さと、かけがえのなさのことを、彼に伝えなければ。  
「ジェイナス……」  
カスミアは何も云わないのに、何故こんなに多くのことを俺に伝えられるのだろう。  
「大丈夫だ。ケイレブ」  
髪を掻き分ける指と、頭を包む掌の感触。  
海に夜が訪れる。  
頭上から差す光は淡く、カーテンのように広がって、俺の周りを照らした。  
今は手の届くところだけ見ていればいいと、そう云ってくれているような、あえかな、でも確かな光。何も訊かずに俺は受け取る。  
闇は今度も俺を掴まえることは出来ないだろう。  
道は常に、求める者に示されている。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１６１００６


End file.
